


You're Almost as Hot as This Water

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fill, SHIRO AND ALLURA HAVE A BABY - Freeform, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Prompt fill from @levi-delrey from tumblr: KLance, Underwater kiss
   Keith won't get in the pool. He refuses to do anything but stay in the stupid-ass, hot as hell, hot tub in the fucking corner. Ugh. Lance sits there, looking hot at the side of the pool...  And not in the good way!





	You're Almost as Hot as This Water

“Y’all are nasty!” Hunk called over to them both.

  He was yelling reference to the situation that Keith and Lance had found themselves. Keith sitting firmly on the bottom step of their hotel’s hot tub with Lance, in turn, firmly on his lap, holding his face between his hands as he kissed him sweetly. There wasn’t  _ really _ anything nasty about what they were doing… Their group was literally the only one in the pool room, and Lance was simply trying to goad Keith into the larger pool to swim with them. He’d tried challenging Keith’s honor, but it hadn’t worked. He’d tried taunting him by saying that he didn’t know how to swim, but that hadn’t worked, either.

  He’d taken to his last resort: the irresistible power of lust that he had over Keith.

  Okay,  _ maybe _ it wasn’t irresistible. If it was then, Lance would have already had him in the fucking cooler water by now, instead of boiling alive as they sat. It was worth a shot, he mused as he pulled away from Keith and tossed a little look to Hunk, partially irritated at interrupting them and partially exasperated about Keith.

  He huffed and slid off backwards from his boyfriend’s lap into the all-too-hot water. Seriously, who the hell enjoys this? He shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the pit of Hell fire, his legs folded under him. He sighed heavily, looking over the nearly deserted room. The rest of their group were all in the pool, splashing around and actually  _ enjoying _ their time while Lance was  _ here _ trying to get his stupid boyfriend out of the stupid hot water and into the much cooler, larger pool that sat just feet away from them.

  “ _ Babe _ ,” he whined, dropping back to lean his hands behind himself. “C’mon, please? For me?”

  Keith snorted a laugh and leaned back into the tub, his arms going over the edges to rest comfortably, all stretched out in a way that made Lance want to pull him out of that damn fire pit and find the closest elevator back up to tonight’s room. “Go play with everybody else.”

  Lance sighed, dropping his head back between his shoulders, looking up to the rafters and too-bright lightbulbs. The humidity in the room was starting to settle into the back of his throat and onto his overheated body. He sweated lightly and it felt awful on his skin. Keith or not, he was going to have to return to the larger pool sooner than not.

  He picked up his head and looked back towards the pool again. Hunk had Baby Duty, carefully holding little Eliza above the water by the steps by the shallow end while her parents splashed playfully together in the deep end. There was one point where Allura had picked Shiro up dunked him down under the water. He popped up a minute later, white hair dipping into his eyes as he spluttered water out of his mouth. Pidge laughed fully, but quickly stopped when Shiro went after her, next.

  Lance frowned as he watched them. They were having fun and here he was. What was he doing? Being hot, sitting on the sidelines -  _ and not in a good way at all! _

  He huffed out a breath of air and stood up. “Okay,” he said, rolling his eyes dramatically. He turned, took a running start and jumped into the deep end, narrowly missing Pidge as he did so.

Before long, the pool closed and the lights were shut off. Each of them dried off as much as they could before they were traipsing back through the door and down the little hallway where they called the elevator. Lance shivered a little in the cool hallway and pulled the pool towel closer around his shoulders, his teeth quietly clicking as they chattered. They all shuffled in and then they were filing in. Eliza giggle, the little laughter bubbling throughout the elevator car as she leaned towards her father. Hunk was still cradling her to his chest, a white and blue striped towel wrapped around both of them.

  “Hey baby girl,” Shiro cooed in return, carefully taking the little girl in his left arm. He had left his prosthetic in the room, so Eliza was left to sit on his hip as he made silly little faces at her. Lance tittered, scratching at his nose to hide his laughter as they ascended up through the floors. When the elevators let out, Keith and Lance exited the car, calling their goodnights as they went. Pidge sent a “be safe boys” and a wink after them before the elevator doors closed and they were going up to the 5th floor, where the rest of them were situated.

  Keith rolled his eyes, laughing brightly, tipping his chin back and shifting the towel so that it fell over his shoulder. Well fuck, Lance thought to himself as his eyebrows jumped, if he isn’t hotter than that pool.

  Keith’s laughter reduced into a quiet snort as they reached their room. It took a few tries, but Keith finally got the tricky key card to work in the door, and then they were tripping through the doorway, tossing towels into the bathroom doorway and peeling swim shorts off themselves.

  Without the need of an invitation, Keith joined him in the shower minutes later. The water was a perfectly  _ normal _ temperature, thank you very much and Lance hummed as the warm water hit his back.

  “You’re hogging the water,” Keith informed him, breaking his blissful haze briefly. He blinked his eyes open to find an unimpressed boyfriend in front of him, his hair still half dry.

  “Pff, what-,” he paused to give a wide yawn, “-whatever, babe.” He still moved, shifting along the wall so that the two of them could be under the tiny spray of the shower. Keith hummed, moving under the water to wet his hair as he hummed quietly. He himself, let out a little yawn, letting his eyelids droop a bit as he looked towards his boyfriend.

  “Tired,” he muttered lowly, his voice pitch dropping obviously.

  Lance laughed lowly, bringing his arms up to curl around Keith’s shoulders. He huffed another laugh into the crook of his neck, lips gliding easily over wet, chlorine flavored skin. “How the hell are you tired, all you did was sit down,” he murmured, tracing his nose in a tiny circle along his shoulder.

  Keith shrugged his shoulders, bumping them into Lance’s face. Lance straightened back up, a look that clearly asked “ _ really, man? _ ” written across his face, etched in his crumpled nose.

  A wild thought occurred to Lance and it lit up his entire face, drawing a laugh from his chest. “Maybe the hot tub boiled it out of you,” he said between little fits of giggles. Keith huffed and crossed his arms between them.

  “Whatever, loser,” Keith shot back, his comeback as lame as the pretty pout on his face.

  Succumbing to the sudden urge to kiss it off his face, Lance leaned in across the tiny space between them and did just that. Keith received him perfectly, unfurling his arms so he could thread his fingers in short, wet hair and pull him closer. Keith twisted his grip the tiniest bit, just enough to pull a little moan from Lance’s lips, just enough for Keith to deepen the kiss. The breath Lance sucked in must have stolen all the oxygen from the air, because it left Keith’s head spinning. The once playful kiss was quickly lapped away by the heat between them, passion and something so much stronger washing over them as Lance held Keith against himself, as they kissed the minutes away until a breathless suggestion told of the beds in the next room, the sheets they could dirty until the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, Dani!!  
> ... and I hope you don't mind me double-posting over here..............................................................................
> 
> Please drop me a comment, telling me what you thought!  
> ( http://youngtiredandhungry.tumblr.com/post/150336016914/kissing-fic-meme ) These prompts are based on different types of kisses. You can look them over and send one in to me, if you want!  
> I'm on tumblr @youngtiredandhungry !


End file.
